the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
Top Ten Films of 2017
Looking back on the year 2017, I cannot in all honesty declare that there are any all-timers from this year. Several very good, some could even say great, films were delivered to us, but they were few and far between. Perhaps time will be kind to this year, but the comparison to 2015 remains correct even here; an abundance of great films, but with very few worth declaring the absolute best. That being said, it was still a great year with career bests all around. Both big franchises and prestige filmmakers delivered their best efforts yet, so the future of film is bright. No. 10: Hostiles (Entertainment Studios Motion Pictures) - dir. by Scott Cooper Slow, methodical, and deliberate in design, Hostiles takes the Western genre and once again provides it with an incredible shot of energy to offer a unique, desolate tale. The passion, love, and intelligence is felt in every frame, thanks to the concise, powerful but quiet direction of Scott Cooper, delivering his best work behind the camera yet. Christian Bale, West Studi, and especially Rosamund Pike all deliver fantastically, but best in show easily belongs to cinematographer Mansanobu Takayanangi. The Japanese DP creates masterpiece moving paintings with his camera, finally given a chance to shine after paying his dues in previous American films. Everyone involved gives it their absolute best, and the result is an absolutely engrossing experience. Best Scene: The Rainstorm No. 9: The Big Sick (Amazon Studios) - dir. Michael Showalter Endearing and heartfelt, while perfectly balancing sharp wit with important commentary, The Big Sick is the definitive comedy movie of the year. Deftly crafted by couple Kumail Nanjani and Emily V. Gordon, their real-life heartbreak and fortitude echoes itself onto the screen, resulting in a magnificently designed screenplay. Showalter delivers a subtle but important hand as director, easily allowing the strengths of his cast and the words themselves to take the spotlight. Kumail Nanjiani proves he can balance both comedy and drama in equal measures, while Holly Hunter, Ray Romano, and an instantly delightful Zoe Kazan round out a supporting cast worthy of the ages. Simple in both design and execution, it's that raw, unadulterated humanity that proves the film's strongest asset. Best Scene: Kumail's Stand-Up Confession No. 8: Darkest Hour (Focus Features) - dir. by Joe Wright Classical both in appearance and execution, Darkest Hour is a thoroughly prestige, but thoroughly enjoyable powerhouse of craftsmanship. Lauded internationally but deservedly so, Gary Oldman leads the charge in an electric performance that will create his legacy forever afterwards. Ben Mendelsohn, Stephen Dillane, and Kristin Scott Thomas all contribute to the ensemble cast, keeping pace with and even upstaging the titanic Oldman on occasion. Joe Wright's technical crew all assist, with makeup work, production design and costuming recreating the time period effortlessly. Bruno Delbonnel's cigar smoke filled rooms create an aura of mystique, all combing with Anthony McCarten's thrilling dialogue and story to create a truly classic film. Best Scene: Meeting with the Outer Cabinet No. 7: Last Flag Flying (Amazon Studios) - dir. by Richard Linklater Without a doubt one of the best films of the year, Last Flag Flying is a fascinating and heartfelt story about sentiment and cynicism in equal measure. Linklater has delivered one of his finest efforts as a filmmaker, drawing out career bests in his three main leads while letting his words form poetry onto the screen. He has created his most contemplative and heavy film yet. Methodical and philosophical, Linklater nonetheless remains an absolute painter with his words, letting his stories and characters create poetry on the silver screen. One part war film, another part roadtrip, and equal mixing of good-natured brotherly humor, this is the thoughtful and meditative film that provides a relaxing breath of fresh air to timeless questions and themes. Best Scene: Larry's Letter to Doc No. 6: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri - (Fox Searchlight Pictures) - dir. by Martin McDonagh Intensely dark but still absolutely hilarious, Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri is the new staple for dark comedy cinema. Martin McDonagh is excellent in the directing chair, balancing both his intelligent script with emotional control to help establish an atmosphere that takes the line between camp and quality only to do backflips on it. Frances McDormand is shattering in her lead performance, topping everything she's done in her career to blast away viewers with wit, heart, and a righteous drive for justice. She hardly does it alone, with every supporting actor and actress adding their part to the dynamite recipe of performance. Carter Burwell is officially worthy of being deemed as master, with his score standing leagues above most other films with his emotional, resonate music hammering home McDonagh's work. Best Scene: Willoughby's Letter to Mildred No. 5: Logan (20th Century Fox) - dir. by James Mangold Never has genre filmmaking been so powerful, with Logan taking every preconceived notion about both comic book superheroes and western clichés and flipping them on their heads. With Hugh Jackman delivering his best performance of both his tenure as Wolverine and his career in general, the way he projects the soul and bitter, broken psyche of his muse makes it one of the most thrilling, heartbreaking portrayals of the year. However, the greatest contribution from the film is Dafne Keen's astounding performance as Laura. The way Keen moves is itself an artform, lashing out with fury and animalistic rage only to pull back moments later into a confused, frightened young child. Every aspect also is phenomenal, including Marco Beltrami's score, John Mathieson's camerawork, and the thrilling editing of Michael McCusker and Dirk Westervelt. Best Scene: Berserker Rage No. 4: mother! (Paramount Pictures) - dir. by Darren Aronofsky With no contemporary in modern cinema, mother! is an audacious, provocative, and primal evocation of every single aspect of humanity in its most basic form. The purpose of pure escapism and enjoyment is not present here- it is complex, and it is layered. Forcing viewers to ask deep questions to themselves about faith, God, justice, peace, and a mirage of several other themes, it not only succeeds but thrives on the amount that it has to say. Bolstered by a perfectly assembled ensemble and Aronofsky's typically fantastic palette of sight and sound, it is not just a movie- it is art. Best Scene: The Sink Breaks No. 3: The Shape of Water (Fox Searchlight Pictures) - dir. by Guillermo del Toro Echoing back to a more golden age time but twisting at its legacy, The Shape of Water is above all else a love letter to cinema. The references to classic films, the presentation by an affectionate and powerful Guillermo del Toro, and the superb original story by Vanessa Taylor and del Toro, this unique experiment results in one of the most purely capturing films of the year. Sally Hawkins, Michael Shannon, and Richard Jenkins all contribute to make an effective ensemble of twisted, newly examined characters that are both cariactures of the past and reimaginings of them, while the craftwork is worth praising. Alexander Desplat's scoring works wonders when teamed up with Dan Lausten's cinematography, while the production and costuming all create an ode to movie magic. Best Scene: Escape from the Facility No. 2: Lady Bird (A24) - dir. by Greta Gerwig Creative and ambitious not in its scope but in its intimacy, Lady Bird has the soul of a small town disguised in its big budget, full feature presentation. With Gerwig's flawless abilities directing and writing, everything about this film falls into place. Saoirse Ronan leads the pack, but her peers and fellow actors easily keep up and get their moments to shine. Without a doubt one of the most genuine movies of the year, Gerwig's given a gift to cinema that has been lacking. Her touching and reassuring hand guide viewers through a genre often looked down upon, delivering the best of a generation just now beginning to tell their stories. Best Scene: Lady Bird Loses Her Virginity Honorable Mentions I, Tonya (Neon) - dir. by Craig Gillepsie Mudound (Netflix) - dir. by Dee Rees Star Wars: The Last Jedi (Walt Disney Motion Pictures) - dir. by Rian Johnson Ingrid Goes West (Neon) - dir. by Matt Spicer The Florida Project (A24) - dir. by Sean Baker No. 1: Coco (Disney/Pixar Animation) - dir. by Lee Unkrich While people may often try to judge a film based on its purely objective matters, Coco is proof that the best films just need to reach for the soul. Coco is an immensely satisfying film, entirely because of its unique execution and flawless creation. Although mired in Mexican tradition and culture, its universal appeal turns that from potentially isolating to completely welcoming. Visual eye-candy, auditory masterpieces, and storytelling perfection, Pixar's newest feature might just be their best. Impossible to forget thanks to its powerful message and heavy but important thoughts, it is a peerless film and the best of the year. Category:Personal Ballot